The First Time I Saw Your Face songfic
by Crecendo
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] This is a Yukiru, and has multiple chapters. What would have happened if Yuki and Tohru had met at school, and Akito was locked away? this story has lots of fluff and romance
1. Prologue and Chapter 1, The Meeting

**Author's Note:** This is essentially a songfic, but it will be more in-depth than most songfics. It will probably go on beyond when the song ends, and don't worry if there is a long time between pieces of the song, I haven't forgotten about it! It's (obviously ) a Yukiru, and it's the first thing I've actually posted (not written, posted) on this site. The song is called "The First Time (Ever) I Saw Your Face", and it is sung by Roberta Flack. Yes, this will be kept PG-13, but as the story goes on, if you think the rating should be changed, please let me know! It's kind of an old song, but I heard it and just completely fell in love with it. I hope the story lives up to the song, and enjoy! (Also, I think I got the name of their high school correct, but if not, PLEASE, someone tell me!)** _Here is the complete song, just for the freaks like me who like to see the whole thing written out_**

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun __rose__ in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies, my __love_

_To the dark and the empty skies._

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_And felt your heart beat close to mine_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_That was there at my command._

_And the first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last till the end of time my love_

_It would last till the end of time my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,_

_your face, your face_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket, and unless I win several lotteries and acquire great persuasive skills, I never will. Yes, this is sad. On the bright side, I do own this particular fanfiction! Yay!

**Prologue- A New Beginning?**

Tohru Honda, the newest student at Kawari High, walked happily to school, almost dancing with excitement as she went for the first time to the place where she would finish out her remaining two years of high school. Her best (and only, here) friend, Arisa Uotoni, followed a step or two behind, staring at Tohru in confusion. "Aren't you nervous at ALL?" she asked, wondering silently why she was so happy to be facing her first day at a new school, where she new absolutely no one. "You do know, if I hadn't transferred high schools to keep you company, you wouldn't know anyone here at all, right?"

"Oh, I know!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly. "But It's just so wonderful, the thought of meeting all these new people! It's like a completely fresh start, where no one knows me as just, 'the Red Butterfly's daughter'," she said, putting on a deep, scary voice for the last few words and propping her hands on her hips, trying to make it into a joke. But Uo (Tohru's private nickname for Arisa) knew that the last seventeen years had been very hard on Tohru, with everyone pointing and whispering behind their hands as she passed.

"Look, the gang leader's daughter!" they would mutter, and the younger Tohru had been angry, yelling at them, "No, no she's not! She gave it up _years _ago! Really!" They had only smirked and ignored her protests. As she grew older, she had learned to shut out their words, but they still wounded her deeply. Despite all this, she had remained as happy and innocent as the day that Arisa had shown up on their porch, battered and broken from trying to escape her gang. Tohru's mother, Kyoko, had cared for her wounds and helped her disappear from the sight of her gang as she herself had done long ago. Uotoni lived with them now, and she and Tohru had grown up as best friends.

Now, Tohru had finally decided, with much prodding from her mother and Uo, that she would switch high schools for her junior and senior years. She had at first tearfully protested, denying them going to any trouble on her behalf. They had simply maneuvered around her and told her a week ago. After getting over the shock, she had gone into high gear, cooking and baking like there was no tomorrow, in gratitude. They now had a store of nearly 300 rice balls, Tohru's favorite food, back at her house.

Arisa smiled slightly as she remembered Tohru arranging their bentos this morning, fretting over whether the salmon or leek rice balls looked better with the en-thermosed miso soup. She had eventually, after much debate and an incident involving disturbing similarities to the American game show 'Wheel of Fortune', decided on leeks for Uo and salmon for herself.

"Come on, Uo-chan, we'll be late!" Tohru called anxiously, and Uo realized with a start she had fallen far behind the still-skipping Tohru, who was waiting now for her to catch up, her light golden-chestnut hair swaying in the slight breeze.

"We left nearly an hour early this morning!" a breathless Uo panted as she finally caught up to her friend. Tohru glanced around in surprise, and sure enough, the sun had barely begun to rise. "Oh. OH! **Noooo**! I made you get up early, and then I took so long on the bentos, and now I've made you run! Oh, I feel so AWFUL! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!! How can you ever forgive me? Should I be your maid? Should I do your dishes? Should-"

"TOHRU!!!" Arisa finally yelled, having been persistently saying her name for a few minutes now. "Tohru," she said in a slightly calmer tone. "I am NOT angry. I will be, however, if you continue to blame yourself for us being **early to school**." She emphasized the last few words, hoping Tohru would realize that she was apologizing for making them early. "Oh. Um... okay. Sorry. I guess I just panicked. I'm just so excited!" She squealed the last part, making several passing sophomores peer at her curiously. "... It's okay," Uo said, sighing. "Come on, as long as we're here we might as well explore before class starts. Let's go."

Tohru glanced around then, noticing they were right in front of Kawari. "OH! YES!!! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go..." She trundled off happily, Uo following resignedly.

So, what do ya think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please, tell me, and Review Please! Flames are allowed, but will not be greeted happily. Flamers Beware! Also, if you don't like it, just don't read it!

**Chapter One- The Meeting**

(Yuki's POV)

_The first time ever I saw your face, _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes..._

Yuki Sohma leaned against a wall, panting slightly with his head leaning back a little. He thanked Kami silently that that freshman had come in when he did, to warn him about the crowd of fangirls waiting to 'surprise' him when he came out of the locker room. He had just managed to escape through a back door when he heard the fangirls burst impatiently into the locker room, tired of waiting for their 'Prince'. He rolled his eyes. They had been shouting that stupid cheer their leader had made up. Ugh. It was awful. And he had to go through this every day! This was the reason he got to school early every day (despite the fact that was almost catatonic before 9 am), that and avoiding his perverted guardian, Shigure. If only the fangirls would transfer... Oh well. He supposed it could be worse. He could actually _like_ one of them, and he still wouldn't be able to hug them.

He shook himself. Yuki tried not to think any about his family or their curse while he was at school, beyond the obvious things like avoiding hugging girls at all costs. He was usually pretty good at it, he only needed help when they did idiotic things like trying to jump him in the locker room. He shuddered. He pushed himself off the bricks and began to walk slowly to class, enjoying the quiet and peace that only came to him during sunrises and sunsets. He heard laughter coming from around the corner, chiming like little golden bells. He frowned slightly. Where had that analogy come from? He peered curiously around the corner, trying to see who was awake enough at this God-forsaken hour to actually talk, let alone laugh.

He stopped dead, the sight before him taking his breath away. A girl, she looked about his age, was laughing as she twirled around, her honey-brown hair fanning out behind her in a shower of early-morning light as it caught the sunrise. She wore the usual uniform, a short navy blue skirt with little pleats, her long, well-shaped legs extending beyond it to the ground. She had on a blue blazer over her white undershirt, and it looked vaguely like a sailor's suit to Yuki. The tight-fitting blazer accented her delicate curves, which he tried to look away from, a blush heating his cheeks for even noticing such a crazy thing! At that moment she turned, and Yuki fell into her deep, clear blue-green eyes. The sunrise reflected in them, the pinks and golds combining with the blues and greens to form the most beautiful eyes he thought he had ever seen. She smiled at him with light pink lips still slightly parted from giggling. Then, she turned halfway back towards her friend, who Yuki hadn't even noticed until the girl said to her, "Hey Uo-chan, do you have the time?"

"Yeah," the blonde responded casually, flipping her wrist back to check her watch. "It's twenty 'till seven." The girl cried, "Oh, thank you! We should probably find our class now. Let me see, it's... 1-D! I wonder where that is... Do you think we should ask someone? Oh wait, we don't know anyone! Oh, no, what do we do? Do we go to the office, or should we-"

"Tohru, calm down!" Her friend, presumably Uo, said, laughing a little. "We'll just find someone to ask... Hey, you!"

Yuki jumped. He was still reeling from the news that this girl was in his class. Why hadn't he noticed her before? He knew he didn't pay that much attention to his classmates, but still... Oh, she must be new. That would explain why she didn't know where the class was... "He**llo**? Anyone there?" Uo waved a hand in front of his face dramatically. "I, um, I- uh, yes. My name is Yuki Sohma. Can I help you with something?" He inquired, unconsciously addressing the girl instead of her friend, who was the one who had asked him. "O-oh, yes, thank you! My name is Tohru Honda. This is mine and my friend Arisa Uotoni's first day at Kawari. Um, do you know where class 1-D is?" She tilted her head slightly to the side, unconsciously accenting her slender neck. Yuki swallowed slightly, and looked away. Why on earth was this girl affecting him so strongly? He had never, in his entire life, felt this strongly about anyone upon first meeting them, and very rarely felt this way even after long acquaintance.

"...Yes, I know where it is. You see, that is my class as well." He said softly, smiling slightly at Tohru's dramatic change from buoyant and excited to shy and slightly hesitant. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She said joyously, thrilled that she was making a friend from her class already. At least, she thought he was going to be a good friend. He seemed very nice, and his violet eyes were expressive and beautiful, and Tohru instinctively felt very comfortable with him, which was unusual for her. Although she usually liked people, she very rarely felt as instantly comfortable with people as with this Yuki. It had even taken her a while to become comfortable with Uo-chan. "I know someone already! Oh, I can't wait to tell mom." She blushed violently. Why had she said something stupid like that??? Now he probably thought she was babyish and immature and- wait! He was **smiling**? Wow, he must not think she was as weird as she felt just then.

"Well, if you'll follow me Ms. Honda, I'll show you and Ms. Uotoni the way to class. This way." He turned, still smiling at her obvious love for her mother. That is, until- "Hey! What do ya think you're going to call me???" The tough-looking blonde girl demanded. Yuki sweatdropped. "Um... Ms. Uotoni?" He said, wondering what was wrong. "Oh, no you don't. I don't go in for that formal cra-"

"U-Uo!" Tohru shouted frantically. "I d-don't think th-that's the best way to start our new school, do you? I-I mean we just got here and-" "Yeah, yeah, okay. Fine. But only for you, 'k?" Uo muttered, waving a hand in dismissal. Yuki hid a grin, thinking of how much she reminded him of his orange-haired cousin, Kyo. Except, of course, that Kyo didn't listen to anyone. That baka neko. He frowned, thinking of how annoying he could be, always attacking him. He was called back to the present by Tohru's voice, which somehow reminded him of singing, bubbles, and bells simultaneously. He shook his head a little, trying to ignore his thoughts, which were obviously induced by the fact that it was too early for sane people to think about anything.

"I'm sorry," She was saying smoothly, "My friend used to be in a gang and is unused to formal titles. I'm sure she would be very happy if you would just call her Arisa, or maybe Uotoni or Uo. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Uh-sure..." They murmured in unison, surprised by her sudden change. "Oh, that's' wonderful!" She exclaimed brightly, reverting to her Tohruness. "Is it all right if I call you Ms. Honda, or would you prefer Tohru-kun, or maybe Honda-san?" Yuki asked quietly, hoping not to offend this somewhat strange, yet lovely girl. "Whatever makes you most comfortable, please!" She said brightly.

"Alright then, Ms. Honda it is," he decided. "Oh, we're going to be late! We'd better run, please follow me quickly now!" Yuki gasped, turning and beginning to sprint. He half-turned his head over his shoulder, and saw to his relief that both Ms. Honda and her odd friend were in full flight after him.


	2. Sohmas, Sohmas, Everywhere!

**Author's Note:** Second Chapter up! Yes, I know it's been a while, but I'm involved in this thing at school that's taking up SOOO much time. This one will be a little more fast-paced, and more Sohmas will appear, but I wanted to get Tohru's and Uo's basic backgrounds out of the way. As you can see, they are a little different than in the Anime/Manga. Remember, children, I LOVE reviews! (Yea, I just made up Mr. Komisei ; and I learned the name of their high school! YES!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, never will. However, disappointment is a part of life, and I do own this fanfiction!

**Chapter 2- Sohmas... They're Everywhere!**

Tohru, Yuki, and Uo skidded into class, panting. Yuki managed to straighten up slightly to address their teacher, Mr. Komisei. "Sir- I'm sorry- that we're- so late- they're the- new students- and we- were on the- other side of –campus..." he puffed.

"Well, Yuki, in light of the fact that they are new, and you are class president, I will excuse you this one time. However, I must ask you not to repeat this little incident." Mr. Komisei said, trying to sound stern, but ending up sounding hopelessly amused.

He found it funny, the way Yuki was so obviously attracted to the new girl with the light brown, hint of gold, hair. He kept sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and had an almost puppy-like look in his eyes, though his demeanor was very calm and self-assured, despite the panting.

It was also funny how Yuki's cousin, Kyo, was staring at him in such obvious outrage, unable to believe he'd gotten away with being late. Kyo was resentful of Yuki, and Mr. Komisei thought it went way back.

Tohru stepped forward a little, having regained her breath, but was too nervous to really say anything. Uo, seeing this, decided to rescue her friend.

"Hello, sir. My name is Arisa Uotani, and this is my best friend, Tohru Honda. We just transferred this year to** Kaibara**, and we look forward to our time here," she said, as solemnly as she could with out cracking up. What kind of people regularly said this kind of crap? And meant it, too!

She glanced over the class. They looked pretty typical, except one guy with bright orange hair, who was scowling furiously in the direction of the guy with the purple hair. Yuki, she remembered, was his name.

This boy's left eyebrow kept twitching, and she thought he reminded her of a cat who has had its tail stepped on. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling at the mental image of this guy with a big, fuzzy tail and ears.

She also noticed one girl sitting in the back with long, plaited (braided) black hair, and calm, distant deep purple eyes. She was staring calmly at Tohru, who was frantically apologizing to the teacher for being late on the first day, typical Tohru.

"Well then, class," he said, turning to the rest of the students, "We have two new students joining us this year (it was the first day of the school year), Arisa Uotani and Tohru Honda. Please make them feel welcome. In fact... since this is the third year, you won't have time to find your way around the building, so I will assign you each two helpers, to help you with your new schedule, and finding all of your classes. Hmm... Let me see... Got it! Miss Honda, your guides will be Saki Hanajima and Yuki Sohma, this young man," he said, gesturing towards Yuki. Well, now, he thought, this should be pretty interesting to watch... "As for you, Miss Uotani, your guides will be Motoko Minagawa and Sohma Kyo," he finished, slyly glancing out from underneath his short grayish bangs to see Kyo's reaction to this. Sure enough...

"You want me to do _what_?" the young man hissed, springing out of his chair. "You're seriously asking me to show some new girl around like she's a princess or something? There's no way in hell!!!"

With this defiant exclamation, he turned around, standing perfectly stiffly. Uo chuckled to herself; in her imagination his poofy tail was stiff and straight with indignation. "**What the hell do you think you're laughing at?!?!**" The cat-boy screeched, whirling around, his stiffly insulted pose forgotten.

Arisa crossed her arms calmly. "Cool it, orange-top. If you must know, I was imagining what you would look like big, fluffy ears and a tail, like a cat." At this, muffled giggles erupted around the classroom. She noticed, however, that the Prince (as she had heard some freshmen girls mutter on their mad dash to class) and Cat-boy had gone perfectly still, the color drained completely from their faces.

At Lunch, under the cherry trees:

"Wh-what did you say earlier, Uo?" Yuki asked unsteadily, still shaken from Arisa's revelation earlier. And, of course, just a _little_ distracted by the fact that Tohru was sitting less than a foot away from him on the small blanket they were all sharing.

Tohru, thinking that they must have taken it as a deadly insult, immediately jumped in with, "Oh, please, don't be mad at Uo-chan! She didn't mean it as a d-deathly insult or anything, so please don't be mad at her and fight her to the death or anything! I-in fact, Yuki, I'm sorry, but I-I was thinking you reminded me of a mouse earlier. N-not a timid one, I mean! Quiet, but, you know, strong, too. Brave, or I guess maybe courageous is a better word for it." She finished a little more calmly.

Kyo, caught in the act of biting into his soba noodles, choked at the mention of the word 'mouse', disregarding the rest as typical female-of-any-age-around-Yuki behavior. Yuki flushed this time and nearly fell over. She thinks I'm courageous? Strong? No one's ever said anything like that to me before... and I think she's wonderful. Beautiful, humble, and so cute when she blushes, like now... If only I could reach out and touch that beautiful hair, that's shining so perfectly in the sunli- WAIT A MINUTE! What was that all about? Never mind, just get a grip, she's staring at you! Wait- she's staring at me... No! Stop it!

Tohru, meanwhile, was somewhat relieved by their expressions, hoping that they meant it hadn't been a deadly insult after all! Her gaze was caught on Yuki, noticing a soft, almost-but-not-quite silly smile crossing his face as he looked at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

She stared into the lavender depths that were his eyes, wondering what he was thinking in them. Was it about her? No, it couldn't be, someone as wonderfully sweet and gentle and caring as him HAD to have a girlfriend... right? Hold on! What was she thinking? _Girlfriend_? Why was she wondering if the Prince of Kaibara High (she had picked up on the title too) was romantically involved with anyone? She shouldn't care; he was just a new friend, right? Oh! He was saying something, she should pay attention or he might think she was rude!

"-and so I assure you, Ms. Honda, we were not offended at all by your friend and yours comparisons. Or, at least, I wasn't. I can't speak for Kyo here. In fact, I almost like being compared to a mouse. It's kind of... cute!" He popped a hand over his mouth, turning the deepest shade of scarlet he could ever remember being. _Cute? _What on earth had possessed him to call Ms. Honda, a girl he had just met and barely knew, cute?

He knew, though. It was the way she had ducked her head after admitting she thought he was like a mouse, the delicate shade of rose her ears were turning now, the way she smiled, the way she was always joyful, it was... everything. Yuki Sohma, the Prince of Kaibara High, who had fangirls screaming after him every day, admitted to himself that he had a huge crush on the girl sitting next to him, now a deep cherry with her bangs falling over her eyes, who he had only met five hours ago.

During this little epiphany with himself, Kyo had been rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically at the ice-prince making a (he thought) complete idiot out of himself, while Hanajima had watched silently and observantly, noting everything coolly for future reference. Arisa had been alternating between peering curiously at Saki, glaring heatedly at Kyo while involuntarily noticing the way his bright hair fell just so over his eyes, and sneaking peeks at Tohru and Yuki, neither of whom seemed capable or coherent speech, as they were both making odd, vaguely apologetic noises in each other's direction. She snorted. Clearly, she was the one who had to start the conversation again. Jeez, what was with these people?

"So... How distant cousins are you two to each other?" Uo inquired, leaning back on the strawberry-printed blanket Tohru had brought. She crossed her legs casually as Kyo shut up and Yuki and Tohru jerked back from wherever they had been.

Kyo, seeing that Yuki was still recovering from what ever had been rendering him incapable of speech, sighed loudly. "Well, not too for away, in fact, I just moved in with Yuki and Shigure, another cousin."

Yuki, now fully recovered, grimaced at his cousin's blunder. "No, you idiot, she's talking about whether we're first cousins, second cousins, whatever. Baka neko..." he muttered this last part to himself. Uo and Tohru glanced at each other curiously, wondering why he was calling his cousin a stupid cat. Maybe Kyo reminded him of a cat too? "I think we're second cousins, maybe third- oh, wait, no, we might be first... Well, um, I actually don't know exactly, but I think its pretty close..." he trailed off, aware of how idiotic he must sound.

He tried not to look at Tohru, sure of seeing a look of total disgust written on her features for his ignorance. He snuck a quick look at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was laughing! Happily, even, her head tossed back and eyes sparkling. Yuki felt his heart lodge somewhere in his throat as he watched her so happy and carefree. Just then, Arisa opened her bento and pulled out her onigiri.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Kyo yelled frantically, scooting away from her at full speed. Uo, unused to this reaction to a rice ball, looked at her hands, wondering if they had turned purple or sprouted tentacles. "**Leeks! **You have leeks in your rice ball! What the hell are leeks doing in a perfectly nice onigiri? What has the onigiri ever done to you to make you torture it???" His voice trailed off as he realized everyone was staring at him incredulously with little sweatdrops, except for Yuki, who wore his usual look of disgusted disdain.

"Um, I just really- don't like leeks..." Kyo murmured lamely, hanging his head. Yuki grinned.

"Hey, Yuki! Kyo! Hey!" Everyone on the blanket whirled around, searching for the high-pitched calls. A small, vaguely not completely Japanese looking boy wearing a girl's uniform with the shorts come pelting towards them at full speed, and, upon reaching them, flung himself frantically behind Yuki.

"_Get back here, Momiji, you little brat!_" yelled a second voice, right before it's owner skidded into view. Tohru's jaw fell open, giving her a momentary resemblance to a fish, before she snapped it shut.

This newcomer was quite... different... in appearance. He had short black hair behind his neck, going just up to the bottom of his ears, but then a mushroom-type cloud of white hair exploded up and out. He had clear, gray eyes, which seemed to be rapidly darkening in color. He wore the usual school uniform for boys, but he had no tie, instead he seemed to have a collection of weird bands around his neck, although they did go with his earrings...

"Haru." Yuki said soothingly, trying to calm his bipolar cousin down. "Why are you trying to attack Momiji?"

"Th-that little idiot pulled my hair! Said it looked- _funny_- didn't you, ya little German kid?" This last was hissed over Yuki's shoulder, towards Momiji.

"Waaah! Haru's picking on me!" The little boy sobbed, waterfalls of crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. "Make him stop, someone, make him stop!"

"Awww!" Tohru cried, seeing the 'poor little boy' crying. She went over to hug him, saying, "It's okay, don't worry, it'll be alright, really!" But just as she stretched out her arms to embrace him...

"NO!", "No, Ms. Honda!" and, "Tohru, don't!" came flying at her from three different directions, and black-and-white, lavender, and orange blurs streaked past her to grab the small freshman and drag him away from her.

She stared. Why had they stopped her from hugging the poor little boy? Oh! Maybe he had a phobia of hugs, or some thing equally horrible. Oh no! What could she do to make him feel better? He wouldn't want pity, she was sure. Maybe she should apologize! Yeah, that's a good start, she told herself.

"It's okay, you guys. I already know your secret." Everybody froze. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji all turn dead white. Jaws tighten. Eyes narrow. And Tohru continues hastily, "I know Momiji has a phobia of hugging people, and I'm SO sorry, I promise to never never never do that again! Really! I-I swear!"

Yuki suddenly starts to laugh. Haru, Kyo, and Momiji just stare at him, their jaws making contact with the picnic blanket. "M-ms. Honda! That was hilarious! I can personally assure you, Momiji does NOT have a fear of hugs. He is just using the tears to gain affection from those around him. We try to prevent this, so he will stop crying sooner... But the look on your face was so adorable! And-" He stopped him self effectively by clamping a hand over his mouth.

It was, however, a little too late. Haru suddenly grinned, and, going over to Yuki, clapped him on the shoulder saying, "Congratulations, my friend. I knew this had to happen someday soon." Yuki flushed deeply.

Kyo also grinned, but his had none of the friendly laughter in it that Haru's had. His was distinctly evil-ish, and his eyes shone at the thoughts of all the ways he could make Yuki's life a living hell now that he knew that he had a crush on someone. He started immediately, saying, "So... Yuki. How's that giiirlfriend of yours doin'?" He made sure to stress 'girlfriend', and sure enough, saw Yuki's eyes narrow into icy slits while Tohru's widened in surprise.

"Baka neko." Yuki bit out. "I don't have a girlfriend, or a giiiirlfriend! Why would you say such an idiotic thing?" he demanded furiously, aware of Tohru's look of surprise and- could it be? - slight disappointment. She brightened up a little, though, when she heard this. Oh, good, she thought to herself, and then started a little, asking herself, now why would I think that? ...

"Oh, gee, _I _don't know! But Haru might... hey, Haru, why would I say such an 'idiotic thing'?" Kyo tossed over his shoulder towards Haru, who was, by now, also grinning evilly.

"Well, Kyo, ol buddy ol pal, _maybe _it could be just to see how our friend Yuki over here would react to such an... interesting... statement." He let his voice trail off, enjoying the sight of Yuki burying his head in his hands and groaning. It was going to be a fun afternoon...

So? Come on! What did ya think? Tell me, you know you want to!

Also, the next line of the song will be in Ch. 3, for those of you who are wondering!

Now, push the pretty lil' purpley-blue button... COME ON! DO IT!!!


End file.
